phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Baljeatles
The Picture Those pictures really freak me out every time I come to this page. They haunt me at night...Anyone else? -PerryPlatypusAgent :Nope, not at all. I like the picture. Hey, did you notice Ferb has a Britain flag for his shirt in the picture? -PhinLover 20:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well yea, but he is English, so why wouldn't he? felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::I love the picture! Phineas looks bad boy punk. :3 —Barbiene 14:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's growing on me, but my friends scream and get scared when I show them, then beg to take it away. I never noticed the British flag on his shirt until now. Weird that a heavy metal rock star is British. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::I don't mind it, but it bothers me that Phineas and Ferb are going goth, well, at least for this episode anyway. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't take it down until we see the episode aired, please :D I really do love it. Even if it scares people. Oh, and PPA, where did you find the picture if it hasn't been aired yet? And Phin68, I don't think they'll stay goth. They're such sweet and caring boys, how could it ever happen? —Barbiene 15:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I never said they would stay goth. ;) Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't find that picture. Somebody else did. Although, if Ferb keeps up the whole goth thing, he might have a chance with Vanessa. Just saying. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::::::...And not with Gretchen. lol :D Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::My gosh, how did this whole Gretchen thing even start?! Since when have they felt feelings for each other? Come on! -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::::::::Hold your horses, PerryPlatypusAgent, ask JeremyCreek about this, He ships the whole Ferb and Gretchen thing, I ship Ferb and Vanessa. Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Then I will ask him. FYI: I ship Ferb and Vanessa too. But I also ship Phineas and Isabella. They will be together someday! -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::::::::::They will indeed. Ferb's crush on Vanessa was comirmed in 2 episodes. Ferb's crush on Gretchen was comfirmed in =blank= episodes. lol Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hate to be "that guy" but talk pages of articles are for discussing the article, and if you want to talk about how Ferb going goth might give him a chance with Vanessa (not like he needs it after she saw what he drove), then please make a forum page for it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) candace's jeremy call in this episode it sounds like candace is calling jeremy with a bird call it sounds like a bird or the whale song singing double breasted angle hooper from perry lays an egg in an regular version. The error section made CMOF Check out the TV tropes/Phineas and Ferb/Crowning moment of funny page (right down the bottom on the specials etc tab) and you see that everyone 'errors' on diapering a platypus made it on there. Gotta admit, powder and lotion, haven't laughed so hard in a very long while. :D Robson'meleegirl'67 15:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) New added information " It may also be because they did not want him to say "ail" since it sounds like "ale" and this is a kid's show." was added not long ago to the song part about him not being able to say 'fail' but was able to say 'fail wail' I just don't understand the added line? Whats 'ale' (I presume as the alcahol bevarage as they said something about it not being added because its a kids show ..) have anything to do with the word 'fail' ? Or have anything to do with this at all? Well, if you think about it, saying "fail" without the "f" leaves the word "ail" which sounds like "ale". You do have a point though, that has nothing to do with ANYTHING. Isabella=Cute, Candace=Hot, Vanessa=Helloooooooooooo Nurse! (talk) 19:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Error Removal "The Nanny-inator powders Perry's crotch but it doesn't powder Perry's butt. In real life, Perry would have gotten diaper rash from lack of powder on his backside." Not true, because some children have more sensitive skin than others. Not all babies require baby powder at all. "The Nanny-inator doesn't use baby lotion on Perry's diaper area." This would be creepy, as this is a children's show. 19:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC)